Cerberus Contracting
"Hell's chains are broken..." ''-- Cerberus Slogan'' '''Cerberus Contracting '''is a sovereign paramilitary organization founded in 2016 by Directors Rook Bowman, Aaron Spyker, and Gideon K'ranas. They began as a private military company based out of Seattle, Washington in the United States, being hired to carry out combat operations overseas to limit American military involvement. However, after a contract with the Central Intelligence Agency in Libya went south, the organization's relationship with the United States began to deteriorate. In early 2025, a year after Melina Ozpin had taken command of Cerberus in the absence of Bowman and Spyker, the United States ambushed her forces in Turkey, and subsequently made an assassination attempt on her life by launching a full scale attack on the Headquarters in Seattle. Although she escaped, the United Nations shortly thereafter declared Cerberus Contracting a threat to humanity, and began a campaign to neutralize it. A few days later, Director Aaron Spyker, after returning from a three year disappearance, declared Cerberus Contracting a sovereign power, and offered the elite services of their forces to anyone who would help further their cause. History Founding Founded by in early 2016 by Rook Bowman, Aaron Spyker, and Gideon K'ranas, the private military company was entirely funded by the latter's mercenary ventures in earlier years. The leader of a famous gun-for-hire group that operated in many Middle Eastern and African theaters of war, K'ranas and his ruthless mercenaries worked for the highest bidder, and was responsible for many victories during the war on terrorism in the late 2000s. However, after returning to America once international law began to take its toll on his way of life, Gideon met up with his good friend Rook Bowman in Washington D.C. Bowman introduced K'ranas to Aaron Spyker, and the three instantly became great friends. Many nights were spent drinking and telling stories from the safety of Bowman's apartment, where Aaron had been staying due to falling upon rough times. However, a recurring theme was present during their late night bantering; Gideon constantly reminded the group of his exploits as a mercenary, and made it very clear he had wished to see the return of his success. This time, however, he wanted to include his friends. Although Aaron and Rook simply took it as drunken dreams, they soon began to realize he was serious. They eventually indulged on his offer, and the wealthy mercenary flew the trio out of the capital. Revealing he still had the resources necessary to continue operations as a gun-for-hire, Rook and Aaron were brought to a floating training camp and operations headquarters hidden in the Atlantic Ocean. Instated as Directors of the rag-tag militia that inhabited the facility, the two began to instill discipline, turning them into a lethal and effective fighting force. After only two months of operation, however, Director Gideon K'ranas went missing for several weeks. Spyker and Bowman, becoming increasingly worried about the sudden disappearance of their good friend, entered his quarters on the floating facility. They found he had made plans to take a trip to his cabin in the woods of Washington state, and and traveled there to solve the mystery. Upon entering, they found only the body of Director K'ranas with a note by his body; he had left everything to his two friends, and believed they had the potential to change the world, but he would get in their way. The two returned to their ocean home and delivered the news, but ensured the loyal mercenaries that this was only the beginning. To honor their fallen friend, the organization was renamed Cerberus Contracting, to represent the three heads that had founded it, with Bowman as acting Director and Spyker as Deputy Director. Death of Director Bowman Not long after their contract in Libya, Rook Bowman vanished which caused the Libya vault to be destroyed as per contingency orders. After months of silence from the former Director, a message had been sent to the current vault showing an isolated area in Germany. It was there that Rook had revealed his true alias, Anton Hock, and the existence of his only son, Roland. Rook requested that Aaron found his son to replace him before taking his own life and causing the Hellfire Contingency to orbital bomb his last location. Media Attention of Cerberus Ever since the renaming of the PMC (to Cerberus Contracting), CerCon has received vast number of complaints, threats and even praise from numerous corporations, associates and more-- the main caller being the United Nations. Whom of which commonly frown upon and threaten to dismantle Cerberus and its operators for its constant lack of following the Geneva Convention and nearly non-existent ROE. Though the main response that Cerberus has ever given the UN is a giant "fuck off", which leads to many unsuccessful attempts at harming CerCon and it's operatives; which is merely met with UN and NATO related deaths. Though, even though this happens-- many PMC's and countries openly support Cerberus to a great extent; even going as far as commonly requesting them to do work for their country in forms of contracts. Ranking Structure/Hierarchy Cerberus uses their own rank structure put in use by Rook Bowman and has been in use since Cerberus' birth. Listed below are all the ranks within the Cerberus Hierarchy. The rank structure was created so that operators could follow a proper chain of command instead of attempting to make contact with the Director or Deputy Director if concerns were raised. Each Agent is assigned to a Cell which is lead by a Commander, who runs these cells with the help of Veterans acting as NCO's. Each operator is giving a CCID or Cerberus Clearance ID which shows the level of clearance they are permitted. The highest clearance an operator can obtain is Commander clearance, the second highest being Special Operations. Lower Echelon Agent (CCI4) Agents are the lowest level of operators and make up the main force of Cerberus. Agents are recruited all over the world. They are the "fresh meat" of Cerberus and have been nicknamed by Veterans as "dog food", making the joke that if they don't have what it takes, Cerberus will eat them up. Patriot (CCI3) Patriots are operators that have served with Cerberus for some time, they are proficient in their battle tasks and drills and are recognized throughout the Company as those that have served with Cerberus faithfully. Though holding no real authority, Patriots have a higher level of clearance than Agents and may make requests for supplies within the Network. Middle Echelon Veteran (CCI2) Veterans are considered the NCO's of Cerberus, they are the battle-hardened warriors that most people associate with when Cerberus is mentioned in the media. Veterans have earned their respect through many contracts and are trusted by the Overseers in Vaults and on Motherbase Styx to carry out tasks and delegate duties. Because of this trust, Veterans have a higher level of clearance than both Patriots and Agents and are able to access certain materials if declassified by Commanders. Upper Echelon Cell Leader (CCIL) Cell Leaders are given the rank of Commander, as well as Commander clearance within the Network. With this level of clearance, they are able to send e-mails and notices to those directly under their command within their cell. Cell leaders are given authority over their respective cell, however they are still to be respected by others outside of their cell due to the Commander rank. They have the authority to punish any operator inside their cell, and may punish operators outside of their cell that cause trouble for those under their command. Cell Commander (CCIC) Cell Commanders are the highest one can obtain before CCI1 status (Director's). They are the overseers for Divisions and are always apart of the Director's Unit. They have the authority to demote and promote people to Cell Leader, as well as choose an "heir" to the Cell Commander status. Deputy Director (CCI1) The Deputy Director is the second in command of Cerberus. There is only one active Deputy Director at a time. Their duties are to assist the Director in the keeping Cerberus functioning. To obtain this position is considered an honor. Director (CCI1) The Director is the top rung in the ladder. They are the face of Cerberus in the media and the individual responsible for Cerberus' success. At one point, there were three Directors, known as the Three Heads of Cerberus, but after Gideon K'ranas' death, the remaining founders reduced it to a simplified structure. Faction Relations Friendly * New Afghanistan * Greece * Zanzibar * Ireland * October 7th Rebellion Neutral * Russian Federation * Italy * Most Mercenary Companies Hostile * NATO * United Nations * The Americas (North & South) * British Confederacy (Europe) * Africa * Asia Category:Factions